The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (season 4)
The fourth season of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is a Nicktoon '''created by '''John A. Davis. Based on the 2001 film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Renewing soon on Nickelodeon! Characters Main Characters * Jimmy Neutron (Debi Derryberry) * Carl Wheezer (Rob Paulsen) * Sheen Estevez (Jeffrey Garcia) * Cindy Vortex (Carolyn Lawrence) * Libby Folfax (Hope Levy) * Goddard (Frank Welker) * Nick Dean (Candi Milo) * Brittany (Candi Milo) * Betty Quinlan (Kath Soucie) * Hugh Neutron (Mark DeCarlo) * Judy Neutron (Megan Cavanagh) Recurring Characters * Miss Winifred Fowl (Andrea Martin) * Principal Willoughby (Rob Paulsen) * Bolbi Stroganovsky (Phil LaMarr) * Sam Melvick (Billy West) * Jet Fusion (Christian Slater) * Commander Baker (Patrick Warburton) *Elke Elkberg (Grey DeLisle) * Villains * King Goobot (S. Scott Bullock) * Ooblar (formerly?) (Paul Greenberg) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes # Deep Impacts - Jimmy takes his entire class on a field trip to the moon. But Evil Jimmy, who has escaped from the Dark Matter Dimension and along with the kids' evil clones where the kids get Brobot to help Jimmy to defeat them all! # Three's a Crowd - After getting trapped in Jimmy's lab, Cindy, Libby, and Betty works to get free. During that, Cindy and Betty begins to open up each other and acting like friends. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sheen help Carl looking for the new members of the Llama Love Society. # Flippy Returns - Hugh’s ventriloquist dummy is back, and wants revenge on Jimmy! #Carl Yourself - Carl’s girlfriend Elke Elkberg visits again. This time Carl promises to be himself. #Sheen's Welcome Home Party/The Curse of the Werecat #Movie Craze Frenzy/Pranks to Sheen #Will the Real Jimmy, Please Stand Up?/Rocky the Gator in Town #Winifred and Sam for entire life/Body Swapped #Retro-Land Field Trip/Sheen's Powerful Revenge #Super Fast Racers/Dial M for Mysterious #Slavery in Retroville/Judy and Hugh Know What Jimmy Did 3 Nights Ago #The Collection/When Hunger Strikes #Bad Luck in Retroville/Did you Just Say That? #Will the Real Nick, Please Stand Up/Genius, You're Outta Time #Winifred in Love/Super Spy Rescue #Flashback Weekend/Sheen Goes Missing... Again #Plutonium Beast/Calamity Inferno - a) A life form is discovered under the structure of plutonium at the fire plant and is told that the Yokian Fleet Commander is behind all of this. b) Libby is told she has the potential to become a singer. She is taken to a studio to record some vocals and eventually realises that Professor Calamitous tricked her into the concept. Jimmy is greeted with a message from the Yokian Fleet Commander, promising to one day meet with Jimmy again in person. #The Mother Who Left Me/Bits And Bolts and Bolbi? a) Cindy questions who her true mother really is, after finding out rumours of her current mother, and asks Jimmy to go back in time to find out about her own past. b) Bolbi is forced to go back to his homeland, Backhairistan. #Revenge of the League of Villains (One-Hour Special) - King Goobot and the gang are back to eliminate Jimmy for good. Ooblar returns, despite having been traded for sulfur butter, to confront his rotten brother, Goobot. #Robot Washers/Cavern Planet - a) Police officers in the form of robots take over patrol of Retroville for suspicious activity around the town. b) Jimmy travels to Cavern Planet, a planet occupied by ice caverns and discovers a familiar monster living there. #Thrust of the Tarantula/Fury of the Bile - a) Spiders are brought back to life from museums and are taking over retroville. b) *reference to King of Mars* #A Familiar Black Substance/Wrath of the Herminator - a) Jimmy discovers that black flurp is being distributed in Retroville, only to realise that Jimmy Negatron had returned to eliminate him. - b) The episode continues with Jimmy Negatron gone and the Herminator looking to destroy Jimmy. #Meldar Affair (Part 1) - Meldar Prime returns to Earth to eliminate the Planet. #Meldar Affair (Part 2) - cont. #Base of the Rebels (Part 1) - After eliminating the Plutonium Beast, League of Villains (other than King Goobot), the Robot Washers, the Cavern Monster, Thrust of the Tarantula, The Monsters from Mars, Evil Jimmy, Jimmy Negatron, and the Herminator, Jimmy and Ooblar prepares to travel to Yolkus to find out information of where the rebel base is. Jimmy needs to find the Rebel base first, before the Yolkian Fleet Commander. #Base of the Rebels (Part 2) - Having known where the rebel base is, Jimmy and Ooblar is abducted into one of the Yokian ships, where they are greeted by an imperfect Yokian Fleet Commander. They both eventually escape the ship, #Base of the Rebels (Part 3) - Jimmy finally found the Rebel Base, on an uninhabited planet, but the Yolkian Fleet Commander had immediately traced Jimmy's location and is heading toward him. Jimmy realises that the base contains an egg which controls the power of Yolkus. #Hatch of the Yokian Fleet Commander, Operation Abiogenesis - Jimmy and Ooblar has landed on the planet and found the rebel base, and eventually, the egg. Jimmy uses his classic gadgets to attempt to destroy the egg and the Yolkian Fleet Commander. Despite the theme song using Cindy's T.V. Show design, Cindy's movie design is used for an unknown reason. # Since Michael Clarke Duncan died on September 3, 2012, Patrick Warburton replaces Commander Baker. # Originating from the Jimmy Neutron vs Jimmy Negatron PC game, this is the first time the audience sees Jimmy Negatron and The Herminator on the TV series. # Nick, Betty, Bolbi, Ooblar?, and Elke have joined Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby's group. # Each episode has a specific song dedicated to the end credits. These are usually from the previous video games. Music from the end credits is also taken from other media, such as chart hits, films, shows, and video games. # Certain episodes will have introductions, similar to Win, Lose and Kaboom. This may have been the format used to implicate important episodes from the season. # The animation is similar to the car commercial for Chrysler Town & Country (2010). # In certain episodes, the theme song is similar to Bowling For Soup, presumably as a reference to the original 2001 movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Billy2009 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:O entertainment Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008